<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manips by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725528">Manips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma das coisas mais idiotas que todos podem fazer é pesquisar o próprio nome no Google e ver quais resultados saem. Mesmo com 21 anos de idade e uma carreira em ascensão na mídia, Lily Evans não podia evitar a sua curiosidade, e foi assim que ela descobriu que fazia parte de um OTP de uma série de livros, que nunca tinha lido, junto com outro ator, com quem nunca trabalhou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily encostou-se às costas da cadeira do escritório, aproveitando o pouco do seu tempo livre. Poderia ler mais um pouco do roteiro do filme de romance que estava atuando, ou esfriar um pouco a cabeça.</p><p>Puxou o teclado do computador para mais perto. A página inicial do navegador era do Google. A primeira coisa que pensou em pesquisar foi o título do filme. Sempre gostava de saber as teorias que os fãs tinham, tanto antes quanto depois de sua estreia. Também era interessante saber as informações que eram divulgadas na mídia, assim não cometia gafes quando fosse a uma entrevista.</p><p>Não havia nada de novo comparado ao dia anterior, quando o IMDB foi atualizado com o nome de mais alguns atores confirmados no elenco e uma revista eletrônica fez uma reportagem sobre a assexualidade, vivida por sua personagem.</p><p>Olhou para o celular sobre a sua mesa, sentindo vontade de preencher aquele vazio de tempo tweetando um pouco. E foi o que fez, com a página da pesquisa ainda aberta.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lily Evans </strong>@LilyMaryEvans <strong>•</strong> agora</p><p>Uma pequena pausa nas gravações</p><p> </p><p>A sua aba de notificações estava lotada e se sentia mal por não poder ler cada tweet que a mencionasse. Queria poder responder a todos, mas eram tantos.</p><p>Voltou a olhar para a tela do computador, que entrava no modo de economia mais rápido do que o monitor que ela tinha em casa.</p><p>Mexeu o mouse para tirar a tela preta, deixando o seu celular de lado. E então digitou o seu nome, como de praxe.</p><p>Mesmo depois de adulta, ainda conservava essa mania de adolescente. Foi direto para a aba de imagens, desejando que algumas fotos pudessem ser retiradas, já que não tinha saído tão bem, mas não podia. Era a consequência de ser uma figura pública.</p><p>O filtro era para que somente as fotos mais recentes aparecessem. Geralmente, algumas vindas de seu próprio Instagram.</p><p>Franziu o cenho para a tela. Uma foto tinha sido postada no Tumblr havia uns dois dias. Ela não se lembrava de ter tirado aquela foto, nem se lembrava do rosto do homem que estava do seu lado.</p><p>Seria algum fã? Mas aquele vestido que ela estava usando era muito familiar. Só não conseguia lembrar em qual evento o usou.</p><p>Clicou no link da página, decidida a descobrir mais.</p><p>— Se stalkeando de novo?</p><p>Marlene pegou uma cadeira e a puxou para poder sentar-se do lado da amiga,segurando um copo de café do Starbucks na outra mão.</p><p>Desde que estava fazendo publicidade para a marca, tinha muito café para tomar o tempo inteiro.</p><p>— Achei uma foto bem estranha — comentou.</p><p>— O quê? Encontraram alguma do anuário do colégio?</p><p>Lily fez uma careta. Aquilo sim seria um verdadeiro pesadelo.</p><p>— Não, é só que eu não me lembro de tirar essa foto.</p><p>A página carregou e ela virou o monitor para mostrar para a amiga.</p><p>— Isso é manip — disse Marlene na hora, tomando um gole do copo.</p><p>— É o quê? — perguntou sem entender.</p><p>— Manipulação, Lily. Montagem.</p><p>Ela virou a cabeça de lado, lembrando um cachorrinho confuso.</p><p>— Conheço esse cara de algum lugar — completou.</p><p>Lily foi abaixando a página, tentando reunir as informações que conseguiu de Lene.</p><p>Se a amiga conhecia ele de algum lugar, era porque era alguém famoso. Possivelmente um ator.</p><p>Por que alguém faria uma manipulação sua com ele? Não entrava em sua cabeça isso.</p><p>— James Potter! — Marlene quase gritou, colocando o copo de café em cima da mesa — É isso! Ele fez alguma série de TV que eu já vi...</p><p>Completamente nada a ver com o tipo de trabalho que Lily fazia.</p><p>Então, novamente: por quê?</p><p>— Só diz os nossos nomes aqui, e esse parece ser um Tumblr típico de manips a pedidos — concluiu Lily.</p><p>Nenhum Tumblr dedicado ao trabalho dela ou dele. Ou mesmo a qualquer grupo de atores ou fãs que explicasse.</p><p>— Pesquisa no Twitter — aconselhou Marlene — Se envolveu em alguma treta que o incluísse ultimamente?</p><p>— Se fosse assim, não iriam fazer uma manip minha com ele tão... — tentou definir o que a mão na cintura dela na foto significava — Amigável.</p><p>— Tem razão, <em>Scarlet</em> — frisou o nome da sua personagem no filme.</p><p>Lily decidiu seguir o conselho da amiga. Se tinha um lugar em que poderia saber de todas as fofocas, esse lugar era o Twitter.</p><p>Pesquisou Lily Evans e James Potter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>b</strong> @lillshedule • 6 meses</p><p>Não posso morrer sem assistir uma série ou um filme de Galway Girl com Lily Evans como Lillshe e James Potter como Jasper</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lola </strong>@lillshandjasper • 3 meses</p><p>Lily Evans e James Potter sempre serão Lillshe Duletagg e Jasper Morgade. Paz</p><p> </p><p><strong>22 </strong>@shelillgademor • 1 mês</p><p>James Potter e Lily Evans podiam fazer um casal em algum filme para fazer Lillper acontecer de certa forma. Só sonho</p><p> </p><p>— Certo, isso é assustador — Marlene pronunciou-se.</p><p>Lily ficou olhando para a tela, até que as duas ouviram uma chamada.</p><p>— Lily, estão te chamando no set.</p><p>Marlene continuou tomando seu café, enquanto ela seguia para o estúdio.</p><p>Assim que a porta se fechou, ela sentou-se no lugar da amiga.</p><p>— Vamos abalar um pouco as coisas por aqui — murmurou.</p><hr/><p>Lily gostava de gravar cenas de romance. Não exigiam que ela ficasse correndo por todos os lados, menos possibilidade de erros e necessidade de novos takes. Era só atuar, do jeito que ela sabia fazer.</p><p>Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser cansativo. Dando uma lida em mais um roteiro, sabia que a cena mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Não era uma situação pela qual uma mulher gostaria de passar, mesmo sabendo que era só atuação.</p><p>Sentou-se na cadeira com o seu nome, observando Marlene entrar em cena como a completa oposição da sua personagem. O papel caía perfeitamente bem nela.</p><p>Pegou o celular de seu bolso e resolveu procurar mais um pouco. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça todas aquelas manips, menções e nomes de personagens.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Keep calm and read Galway Girl </strong>@dulevanstagg • 2 h</p><p>LILY EVANS SEGUIU JAMES POTTER E CURTIU UM TWEET DELE!</p><p>VOCÊS ESTÃO OUVINDO OS MEUS GRITOS?</p><p>Mais iludida que eu não existe</p><p> </p><p>— O quê? — Lily quase gritou.</p><p>Levantou a cabeça, temendo ter atrapalhado a gravação, mas o diretor tinha parado para posicionar Marlene no cenário.</p><p>Assim que pesquisou o nome James Potter, o user dele apareceu com “seguindo” ao lado. Mas ela não... Olhou para a frente novamente. Marlene. É claro.</p><p>O que faria? Não podia parar de segui-lo agora, as pessoas estranhariam. Não faria nada. Era isso. Seguindo uma pessoa a mais, uma pessoa a menos. Que diferença faria, não é? Era o preço que pagava por deixar o seu Twitter aberto.</p><p>Foi verificar o seu perfil, temendo que Marlene tivesse tweetado algo, mas só tinha a curtida em um tweet de James Potter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>James Potter </strong>@JamesChPotter • 2 h</p><p>59 ºF</p><p> </p><p>Estavam shippando ela com o garoto do tempo?</p><p>— Gravando! — escutou a voz do diretor gritar.</p><hr/><p>Ajeitou os óculos no rosto, tentando esconder o rosto com a pasta dos roteiros. Caminhou por entre as prateleiras da loja vazia, procurando por entre os títulos dos livros.</p><p>— Posso te ajudar?</p><p>Pensando bem, ela devia estar aparentando ser uma criminosa, toda escondida daquele jeito.</p><p>— Oh! Eu estou procurando por Galway Girl — Lily respondeu, dando um sorriso envergonhado e torcendo para não ser reconhecida pela atendente.</p><p>A mulher olhou concentrada para as prateleiras, antes de puxar um dos livros de capa dura.</p><p>— Aqui está.</p><p>Lily acompanhou-a até o caixa para pagar o livro.</p><p>— Eu te conheço de algum lugar? — a atendente perguntou.</p><p>— Acho que não — ela sorriu, torcendo para que ela acreditasse.</p><p>Assim que recebeu a sacola com o livro, dirigiu-se quase que correndo para a porta da livraria, usando dessa vez a sacola para cobrir o seu rosto, em vez da pasta com os roteiros.</p><p>— Por favor, me leve para casa — pediu ao motorista, assim que entrou no carro estacionado à frente.</p><hr/><p>— Você está mesmo gostando desse livro, não é?</p><p>Lily levantou o olhar, fechando as páginas, como se estivesse cometendo um crime. Geralmente, em seu tempo livre, ela dava uma revisão nas redes sociais ou no seu script, mas Galway Girl estava tomando toda a sua atenção.</p><p>— É, dá para entender o porquê das pessoas gostarem — respondeu a Marlene.</p><p>— Você devia dar uma conferida no Twitter, as pessoas estão surtando — ela disse.</p><p>Resolveu seguir o conselho da amiga.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lily Evans Ireland </strong>@FCLilyEvansIRL • 1 h</p><p>Lily foi vista ontem de tarde saindo de uma livraria, perto da Golden Snitch Studios, onde está gravando o filme “Acethetic”</p><p> </p><p><strong>20/05/2019 </strong>@evansthetic • 1 h</p><p>Em resposta a @FCLilyEvansIRL</p><p>Essa capa é de Galway Girl?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Keep calm and read Galway Girl </strong>@dulevanstagg • 1 h</p><p>Em resposta a @FCLilyEvansIRL e @evansthetic</p><p>Primeiro a Lily curte um tweet do James, agora isso!</p><p>OMG! E se ela descobriu sobre as fanfics?</p><p> </p><p>— É impressão minha ou quanto mais a gente cava essa história, mais coisa a gente encontra? — perguntou Lily — O que é fanfic?</p><p>— Sabe as histórias da One Direction que eu costumava ler? Então, eram fanfics. Você pega pessoas reais, ou fictícias, e escreve algo sobre elas — Marlene explicou — A pergunta é se escreveram sobre você e o James ou sobre a Lillshe e o Jasper.</p><p>— Espere aí — ela franziu o cenho — As histórias que você lia não eram eróticas?</p><p>— Não sei do que você está falando.</p><p>Para a sorte de Marlene, antes que Lily pudesse insistir, a diretora chamou-as para gravarem mais uma cena.</p><hr/><p>Era uma honra que as pessoas quisessem que ela interpretasse uma personagem como Lillshe Duletagg. Tinha virado mais uma fã de Galway Girl. Negaria até a morte, mas tinha se infiltrado no fandom, lido fanfics sobre o casal Lillper e visto mais daquelas fanmades.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lily Evans </strong>@LilyMaryEvans • agora</p><p>Bem que Galway Girl podia virar um filme @MaryMac</p><p> </p><p>Mas certamente o que ela mais gostava era de ver os surtos dos fãs quando ela comentava, curtia ou retweetava sobre qualquer coisa sobre a saga.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mary MacDonald </strong>@MaryMac • agora</p><p>Em resposta a @LilyMaryEvans</p><p>Engraçado você dizer isso ;)</p><p> </p><p>Okay, ela tinha virado uma fã que surtava pelos tweets alheios.</p><p>Quais eram as chances de um grupo de fãs idealizar os seus personagens favoritos em atores que nunca tinham se encontrado antes, e serem esses mesmos atores a serem escalados para fazer o filme?</p><p>E quais as chances de Lily Evans e James Potter serem essas pessoas?</p><p>E quais as chances de Lily começar a ter um crush no seu colega de trabalho?</p><p>Okay, não respondam a esta última pergunta.</p><p>Afinal, são todas situações hipotéticas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>